Xigbar
Xigbar, der Freischütze, ist Nummer II der Organisation XIII. Er trägt das Element des Raums und nutzt es, um frei seine Munition aus seinen Waffen, den Pfeilgewehren, zu kontrollieren. Er befehligt die Scharfschützen Niemande. Der Name seines Jemands ist Braig. Seine wahre Identität ist die von Luxu, einem der sechs Schüler des Meisters der Meister. Xigbar ist der viertletzte, der besiegt wird und der zweite, der mit Sora in Kingdom Hearts II spricht, auch wenn er zuerst sein Gesicht verborgen hält. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ist er spielbar. sagte in einem Interview, dass „Xigbars Attacken hohe Reichweite haben, aber eine lange Nachladezeit“. Aussehen Xigbar trägt einen schwarzen, kurzärmeligen Umhang, der seinen Halsansatz und einen kleinen Teil seines Oberkörpers frei lässt. Unter seinem Umhang trägt er noch ein schwarzes Hemd. Dazu trägt er ein Paar schwarze Handschuhe und schwarze Stiefel, die unten mit einer silbernen Sohle versehen sind. Sein Umhang ist mit einem silbernen Reißverschluss versehen, der im unteren Teil offen ist. Um seinen Hals trägt er eine aus mehreren silbernen Segmenten bestehende Halskette. Er hat ein leuchtend goldgelbes Auge und auf der rechten Seite trägt er eine schwarze Augenbinde. Seine Wimpern und seine Augenbrauen sind von schwarzer Farbe. Seine Ohren sind etwas angespitzt. Er hat auch eine sichtbare Verletzung auf seinem Gesicht, eine große zackige Narbe, die sich von seinem linken Auge bis zum Kinn erstreckt. Sein Haar trägt er kurz und es ist mit mehreren grauen Strähnen versehen. Um seine Hüften trägt er einen dunkelvioletten Munitionsgürtel für seine Pfeile. In seiner rechten Hand hält er sein Pfeilgewehr. Persönlichkeit Xigbar ist nach Xemnas der Ranghöchste in der Organisation, was er auch weiß. Trotz seines hohen Ranges und seinem Platz rechts neben dem Anführer, scheint er nicht direkt Xemnas "rechte Hand" zu sein. Der Schütze ist einer der stärksten Endgegner in Kingdom Hearts II, er kämpft mit Intelligenz, Voraussicht und Scharfsinn. Er ist ein rauer Typ, mit dem nicht gut Kirschen essen zu sein scheint. Sein Sarkasmus und seine bissigen, herablassenden Kommentare sprechen für sich. Zudem scheint er ein wenig selbstgefällig und sich seiner Stärke durchaus bewusst zu sein. Xigbar verhöhnt Sora vor dem Kampf in Der Welt, die niemals war und versteht sich darauf, geheimnisvolle Aussagen zu machen, die Sora Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Er verwirrt Sora bis zu seinem Ende, als dieser ihn fragt: "Warum hast du mich Roxas genannt?" und der Schütze ihm antwortet: "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne.", in dem Wissen, dass er das Geheimnis, wenigstens bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, mit in sein Grab nimmt. Außerdem ist Xigbar ungemein neugierig, so dass er fast überall seine Ohren spitzt. Somit ist er beispielsweise derjenige der heimlich erfährt, dass Axel und Roxas unerlaubt versuchen Xion zu retten. Dabei beschränkt sich seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht bloß auf für Xemnas nützliche Informationen, sondern richtet sich auch auf Xemnas selber. So gibt er in einem Gespräch mit Zexion zu, Xemnas heimlich zu belauschen, wenn dieser sich im Raum des Schlafes aufhält und scheinbar dort mit jemanden redet. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ist Xigbar ein überraschenderweise sehr witziger und geselliger Typ. Er gibt den anderen Mitgliedern Spitznamen, z.B. Xion Schätzchen. Für Roxas hat er im Laufe des Spiels sogar derer drei parat: Kleiner, Tiger und Champ. In Xion sieht er Ventus, wahrscheinlich weil Xigbars Jemand Braig ''gegen Ven gekämpft hat, der etwas mit Sora zu tun hat, der wiederum etwas mit Xion zu tun hat, und Xigbar noch eine schwache Erinnerung hat. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass alle Mitglieder die ins Schloss des Enfallens entsendet wurden als vernichtet gelten, geht er mit Roxas auf eine Mission in Agrabah. ''Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II trifft man zum ersten Mal in Hollow Bastion auf Xigbar, wo er zusammen mit Xemnas, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx und Luxord auf einem Podest vor dem Außenhof erscheint. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch zwischen Xemnas und Sora, kommt Xigbar ihm, Donald und Goofy entgegen, die gerade versuchen,der Organisation zu folgen, die sich nach dem Gespräch zurückzieht. Während Sora ihm sagt, er soll verschwinden und weitere freche Sachen zu ihm sagt, weist Xigbar ihn auf seine Unhöflichkeiten hin und verwirrt die drei: Als Sora ihn böse ansieht, lacht er und meint, dass ,,er" ihn auch immer so angesehen habe. Gemeint ist an dieser Stelle Ventus, gegen den Xigbars Jemand in Birth by Sleep kämpfte. Auch nimmt er während des Gespräches Bezug auf Soras erstes Zusammentreffen, mit der Organisation, dass dieser dank Naminé vollständig vergessen hat und auf Roxas, als er fragt, ob er ihn erinnern müsste, wie stark die Organisation sei. Im Anschluss folgt Xigbar seinen Kollegen zurück in die Welt die niemals war Bei dem anschließenden Gespräch innerhalb der Organisation über Soras Nutzen und Fähigkeiten ist auch Xigbar vertreten. Er widerspricht Xaldin, als dieser die beiden oben genannten Attribute anzweifelt. Der Freischütze meint, man müsse Sora nur etwas Zeit geben, da er ehrlich und offen sei und darüber hinaus noch ein reines Herz besäße, im Gegensatz zu den Niemanden. Als Demyx die Meinung äußert, man solle Sora erst mal machen lassen und ihn erst ausschalten, wenn er Ärger mache, fragt Xigbar ihn herausfordernd, ob er sich freiwillig melde, um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, woraufhin Demyx äußerst ablehnend reagiert Nachdem Saix während des Angriffs der tausend Herzlosen in Hollow Bastion mit Sora gesprochen hat, kehrt er ins Hauptquartier der Organisation zurück, wo ihn Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin und Luxord bereits erwarten. Demyx wurde in Hollow Bastion von Sora getötet. Saix berichtet ihnen, dass Sora nun die Wahrheit kenne und warnt davor, dass es nun schwierieger werde, Sora zu kontrollieren. Dazu meint Xigbar, dies mache keinen Unterschied, da Sora gar nicht anders könne, als Menschen vor den Herzlosen zu retten. sein reines Herz wolle es so. Luxord schließt sich dieser Meinung an, doch Xaldin belehrt die Beiden, nicht übermütig zu werden. Gegen Ende des Gespräches fragt'' Xigbar Xemnas, ob er sich sicher sei, dass Soras Tod die Ziele der Organisation nicht gefärden würde. Xemnas bejat dies und meint, dass, wenn er sich so leicht besiegen lasse, er ihnen sowieso nicht hilfreich wäre. Daraufhin zeigt sich Xaldin zufrieden und meint, es läge nicht in seiner Natur, sich zurückzuhalten. Später trifft man Xigbar beim zweiten Besuch im Land der Drachen, wo Sora ihn mit Riku verwechselt, dem er kurz zuvor begegnet ist, da sowohl dieser als auch Xigbar die Kapuze übers Gesicht gezogen hatten. Nachdem man im kaiserlichen Palast in die Vorhalle vorgedrungen ist, sieht man Xigbar, der auf dem Weg in den Thronsaal ist. Mulan ruft ihm zu anzuhalten, weshalb er sich sichtlich ertappt fühlt. Sora fragt ihn nun, ob er Riku sei, doch Xigbar zieht die Kapuze herunter und erwidert: '',,Nein. Nie von ihm gehört." Dann erscheinen mehrere Niemand-Scharfschützen und Xigbar nutzt die Ablenkung, um durch das Eingangsportal zu entkommen. Xigbar ist auch bei dem Gespräch über Axels Aufopferung für Sora, innerhalb der Organisation, anwesend, ebenso wie Xemnas, Luxord und Saix, die letzten Überlebenden der Organisation. Xigbar beginnt dieses Gespräch mit den Worten, dass sich die Reihen der Organisation stark gelichtet hätten. ,,Ich hatte mich auf einen letzten Wutanfall von Axel gefreut. Aber er ist ruhiger als erwartet gegangen.", fügt er noch hinzu. Als Luxord darauf sagt, Axel habe seine Existenz eingesetzt und dafür vielleicht etwas gewonnen, wonach er sich sehnte, widerspricht Xigbar mit dem Hinweis, dass Niemande gar nicht existieren würden und Luxords Aussage daher unlogisch sei. Als Sora, Donald und Goofy in der Welt die niemals war in der Halle der leeren Melodien gegen die von Saix beschworenen Herzlosen kämpfen, erscheinen Pfeile, die alle Herzlose vernichten. Die Pfeile stammen von Xigbar, welcher Sora spöttisch fragt, ob er ein guter Junge gewesen sei und sich kurz darauf zeigt. Er verneint die von ihm gestellte Frage und spricht dann Sora sowohl mit seinem eigenen Namen, als auch mit Roxas an. Während die Gruppe davon noch verwirrt ist, fährt Xigbar fort und meint, dass Sora/Roxas die Organisation stark in Bedrängnis gebracht und das Schlüsselschwert ihn wohl genau deswegen erwählt hätte. Dann fügt er noch abwertend hinzu, dass Sora nicht halb so heldenhaft sei, wie die anderen. Hierbei spricht er von Ventus, Aqua und Terra, die drei Schlüsselschwerträger, gegen die sein Jemand Braig in Birth by Sleep kämpfte. Als Sora ihn genervt fragt, ob er fertig sei, verneint Xigbar, meint aber, dass er vo nun an Taten sprechen lasse. Es folgt der Kampf zwischen Sora, Donald, Goofy und Xigbar, welchen die Helden für sich entscheiden können. Kurz bevor der Freischütze abtritt fragt Sora,warum er ihn Roxas genannt habe, doch Xigbar erwidert nur fröhlich: ,,Das wüsstest du wohl gern." ''und stirbt. Mit der Anrede Roxas versucht Xigbar Sora zu verunsichern und zu verwirren, da ihn dies leichter beeinflussbar machen würde. Dieses Konzept wenden die Organisationsmitglieder während des ganzen Spiels an und lassen nicht ein mal vor ihrem Tod davon ab, damit das Ziel, Kingdom Hearts zu vervollständigen, dennoch erreicht wird. Da Xigbar noch vor Luxord, Saix und Xemnas stirbt, ist er das neunte Mitglied der Organisation, das während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Niemanden und Sora ums Leben kommt. ''Kingdom Hearts III Xigbar taucht das erste mal im Prolog des Spiels in der Welt Olymp auf, wo er Soras Team während eines Gesprächs mit Hercules überrascht, nachdem sie mehrere Bewohner der Stadt Theben gerettet haben. Xigbar verspottet Hercules dafür, dass er sein Leben leichtfertig für andere riskiere, nur um dann selbst gerettet werden zu müssen. Weiterhin warnt er Sora, dass einige Herzen zerbrechen könnten, wenn die Helden zu viel Kraft an einem Ort konzentrieren würden. Er fordert Sora auf, dennoch nach den Herzen zu suchen, die mit dem seinen verbunden sind und erklärt, dass er schon bald erkennen werde, was das Schicksal für ihn bereithalte. Er verabschiedet sich mit den Worten ,,Tatsächlich könnte deine Belohnung schon ums nächste Eck warten.", bevor er verschwindet und Sora verwirrt zurücklässt. Nachdem Sora und seine Gefährten Olymp verlassen haben, beobachtet Xigbar Malefiz und Karlo, die auf der Suche nach der schwarzen Truhe die Büchse der Pandora finden, welche jedoch von Malefiz als wertlos erachtet und zurückgelassen wird. Während die beiden abziehen sagt er: ,,Möge dein Herz-''" Das nächste mal erscheint er, nachdem Sora auf der Suche nach Hinweisen zu Roxas in Twilight Town mit Ansem und Xemnas gesprochen hat. Er gesellt sich zu ihnen, während die beiden Soras Team im Gespräch mit Hayner, Olette und Onkel Dagobert vor Remis Restaurant beobachten und fragt, ob sie es nicht zu offensichtlich machen würden, womit er sich auf das Gespräch der beiden mit Sora bezieht, in dem sie ihre Unterstützung für Soras Versuch, Roxas ins Leben zurückzubringen zum Ausdruck gebracht haben. Xemnas erwidert, dass sie angewiesen wurden, Sora zu leiten und Ansem fügt hinzu, dass sie ohne ihre Hilfe nicht weit kommen würden. Daraufhin meint Xigbar, dass sie nicht vergessen sollten, wie oft es Sora trotz seiner Defizite gelungen sei, ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Ansem erklärt, dass sie ihn vernichten würden, sollte Sora von ihrem vorgegebenen Weg abweichen. Xigbar gibt zu bedenken, dass sie dann ein neues Gefäß bräuchten und Xemnas erwidert, dass sie aus eben diesem Grunde immer einen Ersatz parat hätten. Nach diesen Ereignissen tritt Xigbar bis zum zweiten Besuch auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof am Ende des Spiels nicht mehr in Erscheinung. Dort tritt er zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Organisation den Hütern des Lichts entgegen. Gemeinsam mit Ansem und Dunkel-Riku kämpft er gegen Riku und Sora. Nach seiner Niederlage stellt er fest, dass er mit einem Schlüsselschwert den Kampf gewonnen hätte. Als Sora anzweifelt, ob er dessen nicht würdig sei widerspricht Xigbar überzeugt mit den Worten: ,,''Oh ich ''bin ''würdig." Er offenbart dass Xehanort ihm sein Schlüsselschwert versprochen habe, wenn alles vorüber sei und erklärt, dass dies der Grund dafür sei dass er ,,bei all seinem Irrsinn" ''mitgemacht habe. Als Riku sagt, dass es an Xigbar verschwendet wäre, widerspricht Xigbar und teleportiert sich hinauf auf eine Mauer, von welcher er rückwärts taumelnd hinab und scheinbar in den Tod stürzt. Im Epilog erfährt man dann, dass Xigbar überlebt hat. Mit Meister Xehanorts Schlüsselschwert und der schwarzen Truhe steht er auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, als Ira, Gula, Aced und Invi sich aus dem Staub erheben und auf ihn zukommen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Xigbar in Wahrheit Luxu ist, der seit dem antiken Schlüsselschwertkrieg der Rolle nachgekommen ist, die sein Meister ihm gab und den Lauf der Geschichte beobachtete, indem er sein Herz immer wieder in neue Körper transpherierte. Als Aced eine Erklärung fordert, sagt Luxu, dass er seine Aufgabe endlich erfüllt habe. Er sieht sich um und stellt fest, dass Ava es wohl nicht geschafft habe. Auf Gulas Nachfrage erklärt er, dass er Ava von seiner Rolle erzählt habe, womit er Bezug auf das Gespräch nimmt, dass die beiden in Kingdom Hearts Unchained X kurz vor Beginn des Schlüsselschwertkrieges führten. Gula fragt, ob er sie deswegen ausgeschlossen habe, doch Luxu verneint. Ava habe ihre eigene Mission gehabt und diese habe sie erfüllt. Aced will nun voller Ungeduld endlich wissen, was Luxus Rolle gewesen ist, woraufhin dieser mit Blick auf die Truhe antwortet: '',,Ich hoffe du magst 'lange'' Geschichten." Zitate Ob's das war? Mitnichten. Allerdings, du mieser kleiner Verräter, lasse ich jetzt Taten sprechen!" - Xigbar zu Sora in der Halle der leeren Melodien ,,Gib ihm eine Chance. Das bedeutet, er ist ehrlich und offen. Er hat ein reines Herz, im Gegensatz zu uns allen." - Xigbar widerspricht Xaldin, in Bezug auf Sora, nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen zwischen dem Helden des Schlüsselschwertes und der Organisation in Hollow Bastion. Fertigkeiten Hauptartikel: Xigbar (Endgegner) Trivia * Xigbar ist der Lieblingscharakter von Tetsuya Nomura im Missionsmodus von Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. * Xigbar ist immun gegen die Auto-Fertigkeit Riskantes Spiel. Das kommt daher, dass er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen spielbaren Charakteren aus Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, seine Waffe nicht schwingt und dass nicht wenige seine Schüsse ins Leere gehen. *Xigbar hat den dritthöchsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne. *Da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung bzw. Stärke der Mitglieder verweist, hat Xigbar den dritthöchsten Rang der Organisation inne. Weblinks pt-br:Xigbar